


Surfin’ USA

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Crosscultural relationships are hard, Families found and otherwise, M/M, They don't actually go to the beach, terrible beach boys references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Humans have a fascination with the beach. Korugarians most certainly do not.





	Surfin’ USA

Korugar is, for the most part, rather dry.

A large portion of the landmass is out and out desert, and Korugarians need less hydration than most humanoid species. Humidity is hellish to them, and Sinestro is glad that for the most part he works in space, a dry void. It is strange to him how much human media centers on beaches. The ocean is vast and terrible and frightening on Korugar, and seafaring is limited. A planet with only one landmass needs no ships. Earth is different.

The ring’s knowledge banks explain that much of human development centered on sea voyages, and how the ocean remains a fixture of popular culture. Then he meets Hal Jordan, and that goes from theoretical to practical knowledge. Hal shows him movies, television, and even songs that all romanticize the beach, which on Korugar would be the equivalent of romanticizing the bottom of a deadly ravine. Unfortunately, Jordan has a fondness for “The Beach Boys”.

The first time Sinestro understood was surfing was his look of shock was so complete that Hal had asked him if he was alright. And “Jaws” was uncomfortably reminiscent of old Korugarian horror stories of beasts from the deep. They’d turned it off after twenty-two minutes. He’d counted. Hal had held his hand silently, something they’d never spoken of. When there are other earth lanterns, they tease Jordan for being a "California surfer bum", and Sinestro has enough knowledge of the place to know that it has a special significance in the general beach-oriented cultural pantheon. Years ago, it would not have mattered.

But things were different. He and Jordan- Hal were different now. So when Hal asks him, softly, to accompany him to visit his brother in their “home town” he acquiesces. They fly silently together, without acknowledging that they’re racing. For a moment, Hal’s laugh makes him forget where they’re going. He’s not sure what’s more daunting, the deep ocean they are sure to spend a “beach day” at or meeting Hal’s brother. They fly in over the coast, and Sinestro is surprised that they keep moving inland.

“Are we not going to Coast City?” Hal shakes his head “Naw. I live there, technically, but we’re from Barstow. The desert is better for testing planes, anyhow”. The desert.

Thaal did not know California had deserts. All media on it seems to focus on the sunny coastline. With a few hours of darkness left, the desert, called the Mojave according to Hal, is comfortably reminiscent of Korugar. “We’ll have to stop here, Jack left us a car so we can drive into town”. They land by a jeep, but Hal makes no move to get inside it. Instead he tips his head up to the sky, eyes closed, and breathes deep.

It still catches Sinestro off guard sometimes, how beautiful Hal is.

“Nothing smells like this air. Nothing.” Hal says, smiling.

Sinestro slips on the glamour ring Hal obtained from the one they call Zatara, so he wouldn’t draw attention during their visit, before putting his arm around Hal’s waist. They watch the sun rise on the small city. “It’s not much” Hal says, “but it’s home”.

Sinestro looks at him, the familiar planes of his face.

Yes, it most certainly is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly me just feeling out my headcanons for their relationships and cultures. This Korugar comes fully from my headcanon, any resemblance to canon is a happy coincidence. I’ve always seen Hal as a desert boy, not a coastal boy, in large part due to the fact that Emerald Dawn is set in a desert town, deserts are better for plane testing, and usually when Hal is shown being a test pilot, he’s working in the desert. And ever since [the opening lines of _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2pgWsYSyUA), I’ve pictured Hal as being from Barstow. It’s comfortably close to Vegas, obviously, which is a plus. I didn’t want to write off Coast City completely though.


End file.
